Love At First Sight
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper are brother and sisters. Edward, Alice, Emmett are brothers and sisters. In this story it will be original pairings. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie leave to live with Charlie but even before they get there trouble happens
1. Chapter 1 Leaving and Being Stalked

(BPOV)

Rosalie, Jasper, and I was moving to Forks to live with my dad Charlie. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and their parents just died recently so I called Charlie to ask if they could live there with me and he said that they could. My dad is even going to adopt them so they will officially be my brother and sister. More often than not even before their parents died they were always at my house because their parents never spent anytime with them.

I looked up as my mom Renaee walked into my room and said "Bella are you sure you want to move to Forks and in with your dad?" I sighed and said for the tenth time "Yes, mom I am sure. Rosalie, Jasper, and I are looking forward to it mom. I want you to go with Phil because I know how much you miss him when he is gone. I will call and e-mail you. I promise. Now will you please stop worrying about me?" As I finished saying this I zipped up my suitcase and heard Rosalie knock on the door so I called "Come on in Rosalie." I looked towards the clock and said "Mom its time for us to leave. Rosalie is driving her car, Jasper is driving his, and I am driving mine. I promised Uncle Aro I would take my car with me. We will stop for the night somewhere and I will call and tell you where we are. I love you Mom." With all that said we walked down the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs mom gave Rosalie, Jasper and me a hug and told us to drive safe. Jasper took my two big suitcases from me and took them to my car and put them in the trunk and I took my overnight bag and put it in the backseat of my car. Rosalie and Jasper got in their cars and I got in mine and we started out for the first part of our trip.

Even though I really do not like rain I was looking forward to moving in with my dad. I think that the change will also do Jasper and Rosalie some good. I heard my cell ring so I picked it up and said "Hello." At first I thought whoever it was that called had already hung up and then I heard heavy breathing and someone say "Bella, just because you are leaving doesn't mean I will not find you. You are mine and I will make you see that." As soon as the person said that I knew who it was and said "James leave me alone. I meant what I said. We are over and have been for six months now and you need to get it through your thick head" and then I hung up on him.

After hanging up I immediately called Jasper on his cell. As soon as I heard his "Bella, whats up" I said "Jasper, James just called me. He basically threatened me." I did not know what else to say. I heard Jasper's angry growl and then he said "Bella he can't do anything to you since we are on the move. I will keep an eye out now. What I want you to do is keep driving for as long as you can. We will be with your dad tomorrow. Until then I am going to call your dad and let him know. Bella, sis, you are okay I promise. I will not let anything happen to you. I love you." I calmed down as Jasper talked to me. I then said "Okay Jasper and I love you too." I could not help but think about the time Jasper and I tried dating. After about two weeks we decided we were like brother and sister to each other.

(JPOV)

After I hung up with Bella my blood started to boil. I had told James to leave her alone. If he even tries to come after her I will make him pay. I picked my cell back up and dialed Charlie. I know Bella didn't want to tell him until we were there but he needs to know now. I heard Charlie say "Chief Swan speaking" and I said "Hey Charlie how ya doin?" I could hear the smile in his voice when he said "Hi Jasper, son are you guys on your way? Bella was supposed to call me to let me know you guys were heading my way." I couldn't help but smile because Charlie always called me son.

I took a deep breath and said "Charlie, we need to talk. Also yes we are on the way. I told Bella to drive as long as she could and then we would stop for the night. However I think it's for the best if we are with you tomorrow sometime." I heard Charlie move something and then he said in his police chief voice "Jasper what is going on? I can tell with what you have just said that something is wrong. Are Bella, Rosalie, and you alright son?" I took a deep breath and said "Charlie, Bella has an ex boyfriend who will not leave her alone. About ten minutes ago he called her cell phone and said something that freaked Bella out. All she told me was that he threatened her. What I can tell you is Bella broke up with James about six months or so ago. Since then he has been following her, calling her, leaving stuff in her bedroom and in her car. He has even hit her once." I waited for this to sink into Charlie's head and when it did I heard him cussing and then he said "Jasper, when you guys stop for the night make sure you are near an airport. I then want you to call me and I'm going to fly in to where you are with a friend and his son. This way there will be one extra person in each of your cars. Is that okay with you?" I smiled to myself and said "Dad that's a good plan." I heard Charlie gasp and then he said "Jasper, son you can call me dad anytime you want to." My smile got even bigger.

(CHPOV)

I heard Jasper say "Dad that's a good plan" and I gasped because he has never called me dad before no matter how much or how often I call him son. I then said "Jasper, son you can call me dad anytime you want to." I heard him let out a breath as he said "Thanks dad you were always more of a dad to me than my own father was. I will call you to let you know where we are at so that you can your friend can fly in. Talk to you later dad." After I said "Bye" we both hung up. I sat there for a minute and then picked the phone up and dialed Carlisle. He picked up on the third ring and said "Hello Charlie how are you?" We talked for a few minutes and then I said "Carlisle I have a favor to ask of you." I heard Carlisle say "Sure, Charlie what do you need?"

I had to take a deep breath in and then let it out before I said "I need you and one of your sons to fly with me later go meet Bella, Jasper and Rosalie. Bella has an ex boyfriend who has been stalking her and he called her about half an hour ago and threatened her. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie are all driving separate cars. I want each of us to ride back with one of them. Can you and one of your sons do that?" It was a minute before Carlisle said "I can do better than that. Emmett, Edward, Esme, Alice, and I will all fly with you. That way we will have two extra in each car to begin with. You know I will help you Charlie.' I sighed in relief and said "Thank you" and then we hung up.

(CAPOV)

After I hung up with Charlie I put my head in my hands. I just hoped that Bella and them would be safe until we got to them. I walked into the living room and yelled "Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Esme can you please come to the living room we need to talk." I waited for my wife and my two sons and my daughter to come in. The first one in the room was Esme and she came over to me and said "Honey what is wrong?" I just looked at her and said "Lets wait until are children are here so I do not have to say this more than once." She nodded at me and sat down on the couch just as Alice, Edward, and Emmett came into the room and then they found seats. I looked at my wife and my children and said "I need all of you to pack an over night bag. We are going on a little trip here in a little bit. Now that you all are here I will tell you what this is about. A couple minutes ago Charlie called me and asked me if one of my sons and me could fly with him to go meet Bella and his two adoptive kids and ride back with them the rest of the way." I had to stop for a minute because if I did not I knew I would lose my temper thinking about what Charlie had said. While I was taking in a deep breath Alice asked "If he only wants you and one of my brothers then why do we all have to go dad? I was hoping to go and do some shopping." I just looked at her until she quit talking and then said "Alice, shopping is not important right now. What is important is making sure that Bella gets here safely and right now that is a big question." I looked around and noticed my two boys were sitting on the edge of their seats and Esme had a look of concern on her face as did Alice now.

I had to take a deep breath but before I could speak Esme asked "Honey what do you mean it is a big question if Bella can even get here safely? What is wrong with her? Is she sick?" I just shook my head and then said "When Charlie asked me if we could go with him he told me about an ex boyfriend of Bella's. I guess the ex has been stalking her and he had called her cell phone and threatened her soon after her, Jasper, and Rosalie left Bella's mom to come here. From what I gather the guy has even hit Bella in the past." I heard my whole family gasp at that and Edward and Emmett jumped to their feet and Emmett said "Dad of course we are going with you. Nobody will hurt her with us there. I am going to go pack some stuff." I just nodded at him as I watched Edward swallow a couple times before he finally said "Dad I'm riding back with Bella. I don't care what you or Charlie say but I feel like I know her already from all that Charlie has said." I just nodded to him and he left the room. I saw Alice stand up and go to pack also as Esme came over to me and said "Honey we will all go with you and help you and Charlie get her back here safely. I will pack an over night bag for both of us. Maybe you should pack some medical supplies just to be on the safe side." I looked at her and smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before she left to go pack our stuff and I headed to my study to pack up some medical supplies.

(RPOV)

I was driving behind Bella when I heard my cell phone ring. I noticed that the ring tone was my brothers so I picked it up and said "Hey bro whats up?" I looked in my rearview mirror to see him right behind me but I noticed he kept looking behind him at a car that was about three cars behind him. I drew in a deep breath when I noticed whose car it was. I heard Jasper say "Sis we have James following us but I haven't told Bella yet. My next call is to her. Do you think you can call Charlie and let him know? I have already called him once and told him about James. I think we need to find a city with an airport and stop so that Charlie and his friend can fly in. What do you think?" I had to take a deep breath because I was worried about how Bella would take this news. I am the only one who knows that she has cracked ribs right now. Bella did not want her mom or Jasper to know. I think I will tell Charlie when I call him. I said to Jasper "Yes, you are right. I also think I should tell you that James got a hold of Bella a couple days ago and beat her. I took her to the hospital but promised I would not tell you or her mom. She has several cracked ribs along with fourteen stitches in her side. The S.O.B. used a knife on her before anyone could get him off of her. I will call Charlie right now." I heard Jasper cuss as he was hanging up. I kept looking in my rearview mirror and could see James had moved up one spot and was now only two cars behind Jasper. I saw Jasper pick up his cell phone again which reminded me I needed to call Charlie.

As I waited for Charlie to answer I turned my radio off. When I heard Charlie answer I said "Charlie we have a problem." I heard his drawn in breath and then he said "Rosalie sweetheart what is it?" I did not know how to tell the man who I looked on as my father about what happened to the girl who is like a sister to me. So I just took a deep breath and said "Charlie, Jasper just called to tell me James is following us. He is about two cars behind Jasper and Jasper is calling Bella. I think I should let you know that James got a hold of Bella a couple days ago and beat her. She made me promise that I would not tell anyone and he cracked several of her ribs and she has fourteen stitches in her side because the S.O.B. used a knife on her. We are going to stop at the next city that has an airport which actually should be Flagstaff. We have not even made it that far because Bella had to take a pain pill about twenty minutes ago and she does not need to be driving anyways. What do you want us to do Dad?" As I waited on him to say something I noticed that James was now one car behind Jasper and I said "Shit." That brought Charlie out of whatever he was thinking and he said "You three stop in Flagstaff and get a hotel room. Make sure you let the desk clerk know what is going on. I am going to call the airport and get six plane tickets. We should be with you guys in about three to five hours. Rosalie promise me you will stay safe? Do you guys have the pepper spray I gave you guys when you were here a couple months ago?" I looked into my open purse and saw mine and said "Yes I do and I am pretty sure Bella does too. Jasper also has his knife on him if need be. We will try to stay safe until you get here dad." I heard him take in a deep breath and then he said "Okay sweetheart I will be with you soon. I love you Rosalie." I smiled and said "I love you too dad" and then I hung up. I looked in front of me to see Bella looking in her rearview mirror as she talked to Jasper on her cell. I just hoped we make it to a hotel safe enough.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hotel and Arrival

Chapter 2 – The Hotel and Arrival

(BPOV)

I could not believe that James was following us. I saw the exit for Flagstaff up ahead so I switched over to the lane I need in, in order to take the exit. I looked in my mirror and saw Rosalie and Jasper follow suit. I noticed that James was still stuck in the outside lane so I thanked my lucky stars. I took the exit and saw Jasper and Rosalie take it also and I looked over to the outside lane and saw James face which had a look of rage on it because he had missed the chance to keep on following us for now. I looked for a hotel and noticed that there was one within a mile of the airport and it had an underground parking garage. I pulled into the valet parking with Rosalie and Jasper right behind me but even before I could get out of the car Jasper was up to my car and opening the door and helping me out. My ribs were on fire and it was hurting to breathe. I saw Rosalie talking to one of the valet guys who nodded and said "No Problem" to her and then she came over to Jasper and I and helped me walk inside. When we got up to the check in desk Jasper told the clerk on duty what was going on and she said she would let security know and we also used Charlie's name to check in. James did not know my dad's name which I was happy for. As soon as we were in the elevator I collapsed because of the pain I was in. I heard Jasper curse but it sounded like it came from a long way off and then he picked me up and carried me to our room.

(CHPOV)

After I hung up with Rosalie I called the airport and was able to get the six of us on a plane that leaves in two hours. I then picked up my phone and called Carlisle. When I heard him answer I said "We need to be at the airport in two hours. Rosalie called and told me that Bella's ex James is following them. Carlisle can you also pack some pain medicine and medical supplies. I think we are going to need them after what Rose told me." I could hear Carlisle yell "Family be ready to head to Charlie's in ten minutes" and then he was saying into the phone to me "What makes you think we are going to need medical supplies and pain medicine Charlie?" I took in a deep breath and said "Rose had just told me when she called that James beat Bella a couple days ago. She has several broken ribs and fourteen stitches in her side because the asshole took a knife to her." I could hear Carlisle take in a deep breath and then he yelled "Family we are leaving for Charlie's now. If you do not have everything you need we will buy it later but we need to go NOW" and then he said "Charlie, we are on our way and I have medical supplies and medication. You can fill us in on the rest of it when we get there. I will see you in about ten minutes." I sighed and said "Thank you so much Carlisle" and then I hung up to make sure I had my permit so I could carry my weapon on the plane. I was not going unarmed especially since that guy is following them.

(CAPOV)

After I yelled the second time Esme ran into my study and saw that I had just hung up my phone and she said "Carlisle what's wrong? Why the big hurry?" I looked at her with horror in my eyes and said "That was Charlie on the phone. Bella's ex boyfriend is following them and Charlie was also just told by his adoptive daughter Rosalie that Bella's ex boyfriend beat her a couple days ago. She has several cracked ribs and fourteen stitches in her side from where he used a knife on her." I heard Esme sob and then she said "You're right we need to head to Charlie's now. I will make sure the kids are ready to go." I just nodded and threw some more medical supplies in my bag. I looked up as I heard someone come into the study and I saw it was Edward and he had murder in his eyes as he said "Is it true dad? Mom just told us Bella's ex beat her and cut her? Is he also following them?" I sighed and said "Yes, son unfortunately all of it is true which is why we need to get going. Charlie has us on a plane that leaves in two hours well now one hour and forty-five minutes." He nodded and headed out and then stopped and said "Whose car are we taking?" I thought about it for a minute and then said "Lets take your Volvo son because it has more room." He nodded and said "Okay" and then he went out to the garage to put his stuff in the car. I saw that Alice, Emmett and, Esme were all ready to go so we headed out. I got in the front passenger seat and Alice, Emmett, and Esme got into the backseat and Edward tore out of the garage and down the driveway. I knew he was worried and so was I. We pulled up in front of Charlie's not even ten minutes later. As we got out of the car I saw Charlie come out and he had a worried look in his eyes. I wondered what is going on now. When he came up to me I said "Charlie what is the matter?" He looked at me and said Rose just called to say they got a hotel room a mile from the airport. She also let me know that Bella has collapsed and Jasper had to carry her to their hotel room. I had her look at the cut on Bella's side and she said it was bleeding and that it looks like some of the stitches had come out. She also took Bella's temperature and she is running a fever." I sighed and said "She needs medical attention but I do not want her to leave the hotel room in case that guy knows where she is at." I saw Charlie nod and then he said "Is there room in your car for me or do I need to drive my truck." I looked at Edward who said "There is room in my car. Alice can sit on Emmett's lap for the short ride. Should we get going so that we can make it on time?" Charlie and I both nodded and Charlie got his over night bag and put it in the trunk and we headed towards the airport.

(BPOV)

All I could feel was pain and I could not even open my eyes up. I felt like I was in a fog and could not move. Anytime I moved I wanted to scream. I had no clue what was going on and I could not really remember anything. The last thing I remembered was arriving at the hotel and heading to the elevator. I heard someone pounding at the door but I could not move to see who it was. I could not even hear who it was. I finally forced my eyes open and could not believe what sight met my eyes. Rosalie was over in the corner talking quickly into her cell phone as Jasper was fighting someone who was at the door. I heard Rosalie say "Dad, James is here. How long until you guys get here? Jasper is fighting him at the door and Bella can barely move." I had no clue how long I had been out and then I heard Rosalie shout "Bella move if you can and move now." I looked to see why and saw Jasper laying on the floor and James was heading toward me. I got up and got off the bed as fast as I could but screamed in pain and fell onto the floor. I felt James kick me in the head and then I felt nothing. I could hear Rosalie screaming and then I did not hear anything. I have no clue how long I was knocked out for but I came to with grunts and the sound of a fist hitting someone. When I finally managed to open my eyes up I saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes leaning over me and when I looked down I saw blood on his hand. I tried to talk but it hurt to much and I just ended up coughing. The man with the blonde hair and blue eyes say "Bella, I am Carlisle do you remember me? I am going to check you over okay sweetie. Your dad, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are taking care of James. Alice and Rosalie are standing with Rosalie and trying to calm her down. We got here about the time your ex took a knife to you again. He did cut you but Edward was able to pull him off of you. Now I do not want you to say anything. Just lay still and moan if it hurts when I touch you somewhere. Can you do that? I tried to nod but ended up moaning in pain. He looked at me and said "You have a concussion. Try not to move your head." I just looked at him until I felt another presence and then saw an angel standing next to me. At least he looked like an angel.

I heard the angel say "Dad what do you need me to do?" I heard Carlisle say "Edward, son sit at her head and keep her head still. She has a concussion and I am not sure if she has any neck injury or not." I heard the angel Edward say "I can do that dad. Hi, Bella, I am Edward and it is nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you but I am sorry we had to meet the first time like this." I just moaned and felt Carlisle start by running his hands up my leg and when he got to my knee I screamed in pain.

(CAPOV)

I could not believe my eyes when we made it up to Bella's, Jasper's and Rosalie's hotel room. Bella's ex was leaning over her and repeatedly kicking her and then he pulled a knife out and leaned down and cut her with the knife. I was scared when I did not even hear anything out of her when he did this. Edward and Emmett went after him and Charlie helped Jasper up and then they joined in as Alice and Esme went to Rosalie and Alice called 911. I was checking over Bella some when she finally came to again. A few minutes later Edward came over to help keep Bella still and as I was feeling up her leg and I had reached her knee she screamed out in pain. I looked to Edward and then said "Edward get me my scisors out of my medical bag. Alice make sure you tell them to send an ambulance also." I cut her pants leg and saw that her knee was out of place and probably broken. I continued checking her over and when I got to her stomach she cried out in pain again as I looked at her ribs and the two cuts one on each side. I noticed the gash that had stitches had indeed lost some stitches so I told Edward to hold pressure to one and yelled "Charlie, let Emmett and Jasper hold on to that sorry S.O.B. because I need you over here." I saw Charlie come over and he said "What do you need me to do?" I looked at him and said I need you to hold pressure on this cut. Until the ambulance gets here I can not do anything else. I will ride with her in the ambulance and I know one of the doctors at the hospital so I will see if he will let me help take care of her. She will be in the best of hands." I saw him nod and then I continued looking Bella over. I looked over to see that James had been knocked out and I found myself wishing I could have hit him once myself for what he has done to this innocent girl.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hospital

**A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. What will happen to James? Will Bella live? Stay tuned to find out!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 3 – The Hospital

(EPOV)

As the paramedics loaded Bella onto the stretcher I went back over to where Jasper and Emmett was holding a struggling James. I looked in his eyes and said "If you ever come near her again I will make you pay far worse than what happened tonight. If you ever contact her again and I hear about it I will hunt you down and make you wish that you never lived. Do I make myself clear?" I waited on him to speak and when he did he said "She is mine and nobody else will have her. She has been mine since the first time I have seen her. I will find her no matter what so you better keep her under lock in key." I growled and punched him in the face and then said in a menacing tone "You will not lay a hand on her ever again. You try to find her and I will be waiting for you. Do not forget that." As I finished talking the police came over and arrested James.

Carlisle was going to ride in the ambulance so we all hurried and followed them out of the hotel room. I hoped that she was okay and that she would make it through this. I saw Emmett trying to calm a crying Rosalie and Alice was trying to calm down an enraged Jasper who was trying to go after James again. I stepped in and said "Jasper lets go. Bella needs you." He looked at me and nodded. I jumped in the car that Jasper said was Bella's and Charlie got in with me. Esme rode with Jasper and Alice and Emmett was driving Rosalie's car I saw. I was glad that he was not letting her drive. I followed them and Charlie said "Edward I want to thank you for driving and for coming with your dad. I had hoped we would have got here before he could do serious damage to her but she looked so bad laying there." I looked over at Charlie and said "Charlie you do not have to thank me. I feel like I know her already from the way you have talked about her. If she is anything like you she is strong. Plus Carlisle is going to help to look after her." I prayed that she would be okay because if she was not then I would find James even in jail and finish him off.

(CAPOV)

I hopped in the ambulance with the paramedics and a still unconscious Bella. I applied pressure to one place while the paramedic applied pressure to the other cut. I hoped that we got to the hospital soon and I could get him properly checked out and get a transfusion into her. She was losing to much blood. I know that she has a broken knee and ribs and I just hope that the ribs have not punctured a lung. Her breathing seemed to be getting labored and I yelled at the paramedic "Can you go faster? Her breathing is getting bad." I held on to the bar above me as he put his foot on the gas and we went even faster. Within a few minutes we were pulling into the hospital and I was getting out of the ambulance. I saw Doctors and Nurses waiting and they came running up to us. I was looking for my friend and I saw him as he came running out and he shouted "Get her to Trauma 1 stat!" They rushed her in and he shook my hand and said "Carlisle what can you tell me about her injuries?" I looked at him and sighed and said "She was covering from cracked or broken ribs before today. The guy who cracked or broke her ribs found her and beat her again. She has a broken leg, and cuts on both of her sides. I know she has a concussion but once I got to the cuts I had to stop looking because she was losing a lot of blood. Can I assist you Marcus please? Also I know that Aro your friend is Bella's uncle so maybe we can call him to come here?" I saw Marcus nod his head and he pulled his cell phone out and dialed and quickly said "Aro, this is Marcus. I need you to come to the hospital. Bella has been hurt bad. I will tell you more when you get here." I could not hear what Aro was saying but then Marcus hung up and we rushed into where Bella was at and started looking her over.

(BPOV)

I was engulfed in blackness but I could still feel the pain. I just wanted it to go away. It hurt to breathe but I knew I had to keep breathing. I heard someone say "Bella, Bella can you hear me? If you can blink your eyes." I tried to blink but couldn't but I was able to finally moan. It hurt so much. I heard the voice say "Bella, I am Marcus. I will be your doctor but I am also a friend of your Uncle Aro's and of Carlisle's. Aro is on his way here. You have several broken ribs but luckily they have not punctured your lung. You have a broken knee, foot, and arm. We will need to take you to surgery to set your leg properly because of the way it is sitting. Also you have a severe concussion. I have called surgery and they are waiting for you. We will all be here when you get out and then I will tell you again what has happened and what is wrong with you once you are out in case you forget. Can you please moan for me if you understand?" I moaned and then tried to move and ended up screaming in pain. I heard Carlisle say "Bella, do not move sweetie. You will be alright. I am going to go out and talk to your dad, Jasper and Rosalie. I will see you when you are out." I moaned again to let them know that I understood.

I could feel some kind of medicine starting to work and then I was back in the blackness again but this time I didn't feel anything. I'm just glad that the pain stopped. I wanted Edward but didn't know him well enough to ask for him. I hoped I would see him when they finished doing whatever they were doing to me. He was my own personal angel. I wonder if it is possible to fall in love at first sight.

(CHPOV)

We got to the hospital and rushed in. We were told to have a seat and wait and soon Carlisle was coming out of the back and towards us. He looked at me and said "Charlie, she has several broken ribs but they did not puncture her lungs. She also has a broken arm, knee, and foot. They have to take her into surgery to set her leg because of how it is positioned. My friend Marcus will be going into the surgery room with her. I also had him call his friend Aro which is Bella's uncle I have heard." I nodded at Carlisle and said "Well he is not her Uncle by blood but he is like an Uncle. I am glad to know that he is coming." I saw Carlisle smile and then he said "I am going to go get us all some coffee while we wait for him to get here and then we can move to the surgical waiting room. It will not be as busy there." I nodded thankfully at him as him and Esme left to go get coffee for all of us. I just wanted my precious daughter to be alright and thankfully it seems that she will be. I heard a commotion at the entrance and looked up to see Aro striding in. As soon as he saw me he came over and hugged me and said "Charlie what happened? I thought her, Jasper, and Rosalie was leaving to go to you today? Why did they only make it this far?" I had to take a deep breath.

After taking a couple deep breaths I said "Aro, apparently Bella has an ex boyfriend by the name of James and he has been stalking her and he has also beat her. Well he followed them today and Jasper called me and I told them to stop at a hotel and I would fly in with some friends. We got to the hotel in time to see James taking a knife and cutting Bella. They have taken her up to surgery because they have to set her leg which apparently is positioned wrong. She has a broken arm and knee and leg. She also has several broken ribs and a concussion." I looked at Aro and saw that he was trying to calm down. His temper matched mine when you messed with one of his family members. He said "When she is able to go to your house I will fly you guys home personally on my jet. Alec and Jane and Santino can drive the cars to your house. In fact I brought them with me so they could go ahead and leave if that is okay. This way when the kids get there, their cars will be waiting for them." I looked at him gratefully and I heard Jasper say "Uncle Aro we would really appreciate that." I saw Aro go over and give both Jasper and Rosalie a hug. Carlisle and Esme came back with the coffee and we moved to the surgical waiting room. I sat down next to Rosalie and I noticed Edward was pacing.

(EPOV)

I hate hospitals but I would not leave until I have seen Bella. I have already called and made reservations for seven hotel rooms at the hotel across the street from the hospital. I knew all of us would not want to be that far from Bella. I saw Charlie look at me and then he got up and came over and said "Edward are you alright?" I just could not lie to him so I looked him in the eye and said "Charlie, after hearing everything you have said about Bella I felt like I have known her my whole life. Seeing her laying like that just about killed me." I saw him smile and I wondered what he was thinking. I would have been shocked to find out he was thinking what a fine son in law I would make. I kept pacing the small waiting room and kept looking at the clock. It has only been an hour since they took her into surgery and the time was crawling. I just wanted to see her so that I knew she was alright. I did not want anything more to happen to My Bella. Wait my Bella? When did I start thinking of her like that?


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

**A/N: In this Chapter Edward will get to see Bella? Will she remember what happened? Will she let Edward be there for her? Read to find out!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Myers.**

Chapter 4 – Awakening

(BPOV)

I was in total darkness and couldn't find my way out of it. I could hear people talking and something beeping. I didn't know where I was at and it was freaking me out. I could see a light and started to move towards it until I felt something pulling me back to wherever it is that I am at. I just wanted it to all end. I don't know why I was feeling this way but I was. I could hear someone say she is coming to now. That is when I started feeling all the pain in my body. My sides were on fire and my leg and arm felt like they were being cut off that is how bad the pain was. I tried to move my head and I screamed. I then heard someone say "Welcome back Bella. Please try to keep your head still. You have a severe concussion and I know it must hurt to move it." I took a couple deep breaths in and out and tried opening up my eyes but they didn't seem to want to open.

After trying to open my eyes about twelve more times I finally succeeded. I looked up and saw the angel who I knew I knew but I couldn't place how I knew him. I smiled at him and then said "Who are you and what happened to me?" I could see his smile slip and that is when I remembered where I saw him at. I was in a hotel room with Jasper and Rosalie and James had shown up. I remembered him beating me and then as he was cutting me four men rushed into the room and helped Jasper. I remembered this angel now. His name was Carlisle. I licked my lips and then said "You're my angel. Thank you for saving me Carlisle." After I said that I went back to sleep.

(CAPOV)

I was glad that she was awake and that she seemed to remember. After I got her settled into a private room I went to the waiting room to talk to Charlie, Aro, Jasper, Rosalie, and my family. I knew they were all waiting anxiously for news on Bella. I walked into the waiting room and Charlie spotted me and came over with everyone following close behind him. I said "She is awake now and she does remember. She called me her angel and remembered that I worked on her to save her before she passed out from the pain at the hotel. She is sleeping now but you guys can go in two at a time to see her. Just please keep it quiet and do not say anything that will cause her more added stress. She needs to rest and heal. If everything goes well in a couple days we can fly her back to Forks but we will need a private jet so that she can lay down. I do not want any pressure on her ribs and sitting up will cause that especially in a cramped space in a commercial plane. Now Charlie I know you can not afford it so I will gladly give the money for the private jet." As I said this I saw Charlie nod and then Aro spoke up and said "You guys can use my private jet. Also the cars will be on their way to Charlie's now. Charlie do you mind if I come back with you for a while? I also want Jane and Alec to stay so that they can help if need be. You know that those two are great bodyguards when they are needed." I looked back in forth between Charlie and Aro and Charlie said "Thank you Aro that would be nice and you know you are welcome to stay at my house." I looked to where my family was and saw them trying to calm Jasper and Rosalie down again. I said "Charlie, Aro, Jasper, and Rosalie if you guys would like I will let you four go in to see Bella. I know you guys are worried about it." I saw Rosalie look at my son Emmett and then she said "If you don't mind I would like to wait. I would like to have Emmett with me when I see her so that I don't lose it." I just smiled and nodded and noticed that Jasper was sitting next to my daughter Alice. I could see that they both wanted to wait so I spoke up and said "Charlie, Aro, and Edward why don't you three come with me? I will take you to see Bella." I saw them each nod and I left the waiting room with them following me. I know that I should have just let Aro and Charlie go but I could see that it was hurting Edward not to see her right now. I know that Charlie had hopes that Edward and Bella would hit it off so I knew he would not mind me including Edward with him and Aro. I could see that I was right as Charlie looked at me and smiled.

(CHPOV)

I was glad to hear Carlisle say that my precious daughter was going to be alright. I was even gladder to see that Edward had taken to Bella at first sight. I have hopes that they will get together one day and I know that Edward would protect Bella from anything and everything. When we got to her room I took a deep breath and then walked in. As soon as I walked into her hospital room I stopped in my tracks. Laying on the bed was my daughter but she didn't look the same. Her face was swollen and she had cast on. I wanted to cry but I know I had to be strong for her. I would do everything in my power to make sure that the S.O.B. who put her in here would never be able to hurt her again.

I walked up to her and took her hand in mine and said "Bella its dad and I'm here when you wake up. You will be okay honey. You will never be hurt again." I heard the others echoing what I said and I knew then that she would be protected no matter what. I looked back and saw Edward walking up to her and I could tell that he was angry just by the j]

daughter who he doesn't really even know. I knew then that he would always be with my daughter and I thanked God for it because I knew that if I wasn't with her he would be to make sure that nothing happened like this ever again.

(EPOV)

As I walked into Bella's hospital room I felt all my anger return. How dare that asshole hurt MY BELLA! There I go again thinking of her as my Bella. When I saw how she looked laying in that bed I vowed to myself that nothing or no one would ever hurt her again. I walked towards her hospital bed and then I stopped and just looked down at her. I felt something squeeze in my chest but I did not know what it was and nor did I care at this point. All I cared was that Bella get better quickly and we get her home. I made a mental note to myself to talk to Charlie about me being around a lot when we take Bella home. I want to be sure that she is alright and I want to protect her.

I looked down as I heard her moan and then her eyes opened up. She took a breath and said "It's my other Angel. Please don't leave me." I looked into her eyes and knew that there was nothing on this Earth that could make me leave her side. I do not know if it was her talking or the pain medicine but I knew I was not leaving her alone even in the hospital. As I stared into her beautiful eyes I said "Do not worry I will not be leaving your side. I will stay with you." She smiled and then drifted back off to sleep. I looked over to Charlie who nodded his head and then him and Aro left the room.

I pulled the chair up closer to her bedside and sat down in it and I took her hand in mine. I do not know what made me do it but I bent down and kissed her hand and then stood up a little to bend down and kiss her forehead. She is precious to me and I have only known her a few short hours. However it was long enough for me to know that one day she would be mine and I protect what is mine.

(BPOV)

I blinked my eyes open and saw the other angel who had helped save me. I just couldn't help but keep looking in his eyes. They were baby blue and so pretty. I had to take a deep breath and then I said "Its my other Angel. Please don't leave me." I just kept looking in his eyes as he kept looking in mine and then he said "Do not worry I will not be leaving your side. I will stay with you." I smiled as I looked up at him and then I could feel sleep overtaking me again so my eyes closed and I fell asleep. As I laid there I dreamed about my angel. I knew he was still there with me because I felt him kiss my hand and then my head. I wondered who he was. I racked my brain and then remembered that my other angel Carlisle called him Edward. I like that name.

As I was laying there and dreaming I felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. I don't know why but I knew in my heart that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me. He would stay and protect me. I may not know him but I knew this for some unexplained reason. I started to dream of James beating me and I could feel my body tense up and I heard Edward whisper "It's alright love you are safe. Nothing can hurt you now. Sleep love and I will be here when you wake up." I couldn't help but smile and my sleep went back to a restful sleep. I slept for a while and then I woke up because I was in pain and I looked over and there was Edward still holding my hand and he was sleeping in the chair. I shifted a little trying to get comfortable and he woke up with a start. He looked around the room to make sure that everything was okay and then he looked at me and said "Are you alright Bella? Are you in pain?" I think he could tell I was because my eyes was filling with tears and I said "Yes I hurt so much and I woke up because of the pain." He leaned over me and pushed the nurse's call button and a minute later Carlisle came in with some pain medicine. After that I couldn't feel a thing and I drifted back to sleep after saying "Thank you Edward for being here with me." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said "I will always be with you love." I wasn't sure if I dreamed that or not but I do know it put a smile on my face as I went back to sleep.

**A/N: I have the next chapter ready to put up but I want at least 4 reviews on this chapter and the story altogether so far. So what do you think of the story so far?**


	5. Chapter 5 Going Home

**A/N: This chapter takes a week later and Bella is finally getting to go home. I want to thank nbf4eva for the reviews she gave me. This chapter may be a little short but if I get more reviews I will make the next couple of chapters longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter is shorter because I'm not feeling so good.**

Chapter 5 – Going Home

1 week later

(BPOV)

I'm so excited that I finally get to get out of this hospital and go home. I have to lay down on the flight but it will be better than being stuck in this hospital. I would have been out sooner than now but my blood pressure was rising to high and it was making my recovery take longer. I remember my Uncle Aro telling me that Jasper's, Rosalie's and my cars have made it safely to my dads house and that Jane, Alec and Santiago are at the house waiting on us. They will be picking us up at the airport. I was still in quite a bit of pain but that was to be suspected with my ribs. I still can't dress myself but I have help from Rosalie, Alice and even Esme. I remember my first few days in here and how Edward would barely leave my side. Finally my dad and his dad put their foot down and told him to get back to the hotel to get some rest.

I looked up as I heard my hospital room door open and in walked Edward with his dad and my dad. As soon as he saw me trying to get off of the bed he rushed over and helped me up. I looked up at him and blushed and said "Thank you Edward for helping me up." He smiled and said "You are most welcome Bella. I take it that you are ready to leave?" I nodded my head as Carlisle came over to me with a wheelchair and said "Sorry Bella but you have to go down in the wheelchair. It is hospital policy." I sighed and got into the wheelchair. Then I was being wheeled down and out of the hospital. I loved feeling the fresh air on my face. Edward gently lifted me into the waiting car and off we were to the airport. When we got to the airport Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Aro came off of the plane to greet me and they each gave me a gentle hug. The next thing I know I was being lifted again and carried onto the plane. I would have to sit up and buckle up for take off but as soon as we were in the air Carlisle told me to lay on the couch. I looked and saw that Edward was sitting there. He looked up at me and smiled and patted the space next to him. I sat down and then he pushed my head onto his lap and said "This way you are comfortable and if we hit any turbulence I can help keep you protected." I smiled my thanks at him.

I wasn't sure if I should like the feel of being this close to him but I did. I knew that I wouldn't let him know that I liked him because I was too scared. James did more than physically hurt me. He made me afraid of getting to close to guys. I knew that Edward wasn't anything like James in my heart but I couldn't get that through my head. I felt his fingers running through my hair and I tensed up without meaning too. He noticed this and whispered "It is alright Bella. You are safe I promise. Just close your eyes and we will be home before you know it." I smiled and shut my eyes and I guess I drifted off to sleep.

(EPOV)

I felt my Bella tense up as I was running my fingers through her hair. I leaned down and whispered "It is alright Bella. You are safe I promise. Just close your eyes and we will be home before you know it. I saw her smile and she closed her eyes. I kept playing with her hair and she fell asleep. I loved having her in my arms. I knew that she was not ready for a relationship yet so I would take my time and show her how much she means to me. I looked up as Charlie came over to us. He looked down and whispered "Thank you Edward for being so kind and gentle with her." I smiled and said "Charlie I have not known her that long but I already want to be with her. I know that she is not ready yet so I will be her best friend and when she is ready I will let her know how I feel. I already love her Charlie." I saw him smile and then he said "Edward I know you do and I think you fell for her even before you met her. Just keep treating her like you are and she will love you." I smiled at him as he left to go talk to my dad and mom.

I was never known for patience but this is one time where I would wait for what I want. I do not ever want to give Bella a reason to be scared. Since I seen her the first time it was like the first time I have seen the sun. She has become my world already in such a short time. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing before me and he said "She is sleeping peacefully I hate to wake her up and we are getting ready to land. Can you hold onto her while we land and then carry her out of the airplane son?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around her as securely as I could without hurting her ribs.

After we landed I picked her up and carried her out of the airplane. I saw two guys and one woman waiting on us. The woman ran over when she saw me with Bella and then I saw her face contort in anger. She looked at me and said "Thank you for carrying her. Please tell me she looks worse than what she is." I looked at her and finally said "I can't do that. She has cracked ribs, broken arm and cuts on both sides." I heard her let out an angry breath and then she said "Hi, I'm Jane. You must be Edward." I looked at her in shock and she said "Oh Charlie and Aro has told me about you." I just nodded as she turned around and led us to a car. I did not want to be separated from Bella and Jane could tell because she said "Why don't you sit in the back and let her lay on your lap and I will drive? The rest will come in the other two cars with Alec and Santiago." I smiled and said "Thank you. I do not really want to be away from her right now." She nodded and smiled at me.

I was surprised that Bella has not woken up at all since we landed. She was still sleeping when we reached Charlie's house and did not even stir when I picked her up and carried her inside. Once Charlie showed me where her room was I laid her down on the bed and went to find my dad. I wanted him to check her over. She has not stirred at all and I am getting worried. I found my dad talking to Charlie and I said "Dad will you please check on Bella? I am worried about her. She did not stir when we landed or when I picked her up to carry her to the car and nor did she stir or move at all when I brought her in from the car to her bedroom. Will you please check on her?" I saw Carlisle look at Charlie and then he said "Of course I will son. It is probably a combination of the flight, medicine, and her just being very tired. But I will double check." I nodded at him and then followed him as he went to check on Bella. Once he checked on her we went back out of the room. He looked at everyone and said "Bella is fine. She is just worn out. Let her sleep but wake her up in a while and try to get her to eat something. She will be due for another pain pill in three hours." I was relieved that she was okay and then we all sat down and just talked. I was wanting to see Bella awake before we left to go home and I knew my dad understood.


	6. Chapter 6 Waking Up

**A/N: Hey all sorry that its been so long since I have updated. I will be updating with this chapter and another one but the second chapter may not be uploaded until tomorrow. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 6 – Waking Up

(BPOV)

I don't remember coming home. However when I woke up I was in my own bed. I don't even remember landing. I looked over to where my door was shut and then saw someone sitting in the chair by my dresser and I screamed. Edward was up and out of the chair fast and by my side and said "Bella, what is wrong? Are you alright?" I could hear feet thundering up the stairs and then my door burst open and there stood Jasper, my dad, and a guy that was vaguely familiar but I can't remember his name. My dad said "Bella sweetheart hat is it? What's wrong?" I looked at all the guys in my room and I couldn't help it. I started laughing and couldn't stop.

I could see the guys looking from one to the other. I finally caught my breath and said "You guys I'm fine. I woke up and saw Edward sitting on the chair but didn't realalise it was him until I screamed." I could see that they understood why I was laughing because they started to laugh also. I looked at my dad and said "How did I get up here and not remember it dad?" He looked at Edward and then back at me and said "You were in such a deep sleep that you wouldn't wake up when we got here. I tried as did Edward and Carlisle. When we couldn't get you awake Edward carried you up here and then left the room while Esme, Alice, and Rosalie changed your clothes." I nodded at him thankful that the girls are the one who dressed me.

I looked at everyone and said "Am I allowed to get out of bed and come downstairs? I don't want to be upstairs all day." My dad nodded and said "Rosalie will help you in the bathroom and then she can yell for one of us and we will come up and get you. Carlisle will be here in 30 minutes to do a check over on you." I nodded and then heard dad call Rosalie. Once she came in she helped me into the bathroom and then helped me with a quick shower. Once I was out and dried and dressed Rosalie yelled "Emmett can you please come carry Bella downstairs for me?" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then there was the guy who was vaguely familiar and he said "Hi Bella I am Emmett in case you do not remember me from before. Is it alright if I lift you up little sis?" I blushed and said "Thanks for asking and yes you can." He picked me up in his arms and then carried me downstairs.

(RPOV)

I helped Bella shower, dry and then I dressed her. After I made sure she looked presentable I opened up the bathroom door and called out "Emmett can you please come and carry Bella downstairs for me?" I saw Bella pale and thought to myself maybe I should have called for Edward. She seems comfortable around him. I heard Emmett coming up the stairs and then he was standing in front of us. I think he saw Bella's pale and scared face because he said "Hi Bella I am Emmett in case you do not remember me from before. Is it alright if I life you up little sis?" I saw Bella blush and had to hide a laugh as she said "Thanks for asking and yes you can." As soon as she stopped talking Emmett had Bella up in his arms and was carrying her carefully down the steps.

I really like Emmett. He has been so sweet, caring, and loving to me since we met. He has barely let me out of his sight. I like feeling protected and I feel safe with him. I'm worried about Bella though. Even though her color is coming back I can see that she is in pain. As Emmett headed to the living room with Bella I rushed into the kitchen and got her a pain pill and a glass of water. I also popped in some toast because I knew that she must be hungry. As soon as the toast popped up I put butter on it and then went into the living room. Bella was on the couch with her feet on Edward's lap and she was blushing. I went over to here and said "Here sis I brought you some toast and a pain pill with a glass of water. You need to eat something and then take the pain pill." I saw her smile as she started to eat. I looked over to where dad was sitting and where Emmett was sitting. The only available space was next to Emmett on the love seat. I walked over and sat down by him.

After I sat down that is when I saw Jasper sitting on the floor in front of Bella. He had that look in his eyes that I knew all to well. He is blaming himself for what happened to Bella and it is in no way his fault. I look over at him and say "Jasper stop it. Quit blaming yourself." I saw Bella look up at that and then she said "Jasper honey I don't blame you at all. You kept me safe. So please stop whatever is going on in your head. I love you Jasper and you know this. I always have loved you and I will always love you." I saw Jasper blush some himself and I stifled a giggle. I looked to where Edward was looking from Bella to Jasper and realalised what he must be thinking. He thinks that Jasper and Bella are an item. I had to set him straight and quick. I looked at Bella and said teasingly "Bella you still love him even though you only dated him for two weeks? Then why on earth did you break up with him?" I saw Jasper laughing and Edward was shocked. Bella looked at me and said "Rosalie you know why we broke up. We broke up because even though we loved each other it was in a sister and brother kind of way." I had to laugh then because she was blushing.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I will be updating another chapter tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7 First Day of School

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews and added this story to their favorites and story alerts. This chapter may be a bit short but I will make up for it soon. I'm still healing after mouth surgery. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7 – First Day of School

(BPOV)

Today was our first day at our new school. I was nervous but I wasn't sure why. Edward was coming by to drive us to school. I could have drive but I was still taking some pain medicine. When Edward knocked on the door I yelled "Rosalie and Jasper our ride is here." I opened up the door and Edward came in. He looked down at me and smiled and then bent and kissed my forehead. He has been doing this every time I see him. I didn't mind it though. Edward made me feel safe. I looked outside and saw Alice and Emmett waiting in a car behind Edward's silver Volvo. Jasper and Alice have begun dating and so have Rosalie and Emmett. I think Edward and I were too but neither of us put a classification on our relationship.

When Jasper and Rosalie finally came downstairs we headed outside. Jasper and Rosalie got into Alice's yellow Porsche and I got into the passenger seat of Edward's car. Once he closed my car door he went over and got in on the drivers side. Then he pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to school. I was nervous and looked at Edward. He saw me glance at him and he took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and grabbed one of my hands and held it. He said "Are you nervous sweetheart?" My heart sped up with the term he used for an endearment on me and I said "Yes I'm a bit nervous and I don't know why." He squeezed my hand and said "You will be alright. I will be right by your side if you need anything." When we got to school he got out of the car and came over to open my car door. He took my hand in his and helped me out of the car and bent down and kissed my forehead again. I felt myself blush and I heard his chuckle.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all got out of Alice's car and then we walked towards the building. I could hear people whispering and then a boy came up and stood right in front of me. I shrunk backwards some and Edward noticed this and wrapped an arm around my waist. The boy who came and stood directly in front of me said "Well hello there hottie. I'm Mike Newton who are you?" I looked at Edward and he looked at me and then he said "Back off Newton. Bella is with me." I gasped slightly because I really liked the idea of being with him. After Edward said that Emmett pushed the boy out of the way and we continued on into the school. Edward took me to the office along with Jasper and Rosalie.

When we got to the office Edward said "Hi Mrs. Cope this is Bella Swan and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Can we have their schedules please?" Mrs. Cope looked up and said "Of course dear and you are in all of Bella's classes except gym just like the chief asked us to do." I smiled at her and then at Edward. I was glad that I had Edward in all of my classes except gym. I suck at gym. When Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule I said "Thank you very much ma'am." She smiled at me and nodded and then we all left the office.

I looked over at Edward and said "Thank you for the help with that boy. I'm yours am I?" I smiled as I said this and Edward blushed and then said "Yes you are mine if you want to be mine?" I was ecstatic. I know that it's going to take time to get over what happened to me but with Edward by my side I knew I could do it. I looked at him and said "I would love to be yours. I kind of thought that I was already but it's nice to make it official." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

(EPOV)

I looked down at Bella as she said "Thank you for the help with that boy. I'm yours am I?" I saw her smile as she said this and I blushed a little. I said 'Yes, you are mine if you want to be mine?" I looked at her face as I said this and I saw that she was beaming. She smiled as she looked at me and said "I would love to be yours. I kind of thought that I was already but it's nice to make it official." She then stood up on her tip toes and kissed me lightly on my lips. I love the feeling of her lips on mine. I thought for a minute and realalized yes even though we did not make it official until now we basically was together anyways. I was always taking her out and holding her hand when I could. I was also always kissing her cheek or her forehead.

I looked behind us when I heard clapping. I turned around with Bella in my arms to see Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie clapping. I said "Why are you guys clapping?" Alice chuckled and then said "Because we are happy that you two finally made it official that you were a couple. Now we can go on triple dates officially." I smiled and shook my head. I love my sister but sometimes that she is annoying. I looked at my Bella and said "So, love are you ready for first period?" She looked up at me and nodded. I took her hand and led her to English. I introduced her into the teacher and then led her to the desk besides me.

No sooner did I sit her down and sat down beside her the bitch Lauren came into class along with Jessica. She looked at Bella through narrow eyes and came over to her and said "Excuse me I think that is my seat you're sitting in. You need to move it." I saw Bella sit up and she said "Well there isn't any names on the desk so go find yourself a different seat." I smiled proudly at Bella and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. I heard Lauren gasp and then she said "Edward what the hell do you think you are doing?" I just looked at her and said "Lauren I believe that is called kissing my girlfriend. I do not know why you keep trying to get with me. I have never gave you the time of day and I never will. Now leave me and my girlfriend alone." I leaned back over to Bella and kissed her on the forehead. Lauren gave a growl and then stomped away. At least I knew this way word would spread that Bella was my girlfriend and hopefully all the guys would leave her alone.

We made it through first period and then the rest of the morning. When we got to lunch I said "What do you want to eat love?" She looked at me and said "Just a salad today honey." I nodded at her and got her a salad and me a slice of pizza. We then made our way to a table. We had beat Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to lunch. No sooner than we were sat down then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came into the lunch room and went through the lunch line. Then they came over and sat with us. After we ate the girls started chatting and I looked up as I seen a shadow come over our lunch table. I looked up to find Mike Newton standing there. I said "What can I do for you Mike?" He looked at me and said "You can leave Bella alone. She will be mine." I shook my head and said "Mike she will not be yours and if you harass her I will tell her dad. You do know who her dad is don't you?" Mike shook his head and I said "Her dad is Chief of Police Charlie Swan. Now back off of her. She does not need you and if I find out you harass her in gym I will tell Charlie. Do I make myself clear?" I saw him pale and he said "Yes you do." He walked away pretty quick.

I looked over to make sure Bella was alright and she was laughing. I said "What is so funny babe?" She smiled and said "He ran when you told him who my father was. That is just too funny." I had to agree with her and I laughed as well. Bella had gym next but Alice was with her so I wasn't too worried. After Gym Bella and I had Biology and then Math. I was glad when the first day of school was over and I could tell that Bella was too.


End file.
